


Untitled

by badvibrations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coping, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Kudos: 10





	Untitled

Sometimes, your mind can be your own worst enemy; human beings have an innate ability to consider themselves sub-par, but sanctify those around them. Getting lost within your own thought can often be the hardest thing to overcome, as you know each of your faults and your weaknesses in elaborate detail. You are the only one who knows how to break yourself down to the most vulnerable version that you can be, and sometimes, you cannot find your way back out.

You do not dare mention the darkness of your thoughts to your boyfriend; someone who is so full of love and light-heartedness should not have to be pulled down to your level. Instead, you opt to gradually isolate yourself until the thoughts leave, and you can be yourself again. Today, however, the overwhelming nature of your ideas has you unable to move from where you are collapsed onto the couch, completely under a blanket.

The front door of your house opens, closing softly almost immediately – Taron. The echoing of careful footsteps grows closer until it ceases, the bottom of the trainers he always wears sending a squeak out from his abrupt stop on the hardwood. For a moment, there is no noise, and you think that he may have gone to another room, but suddenly, you can see a brightness past your eyelids and the cool air blowing over your face. Slowly, you open your eyes only enough to see Taron crouching down on the floor in front of you, a look of concern spread over his face.

“Hello, beautiful,” he whispers. You do not respond, only blink slowly as you feel the tears brimming your eyes; Taron’s eyebrows dip at your action. “Did something happen?” he asks, hurriedly. “Are you…?” When you close your eyes, your body trembling softly as you fight off the feeling of tears, Taron cups your cheek, causing you to open your eyes to find his gaze once again. “What’s wrong, darling?” he asks, softly. “Please, tell me.”

“I’m…” Your voice cracks as you try to speak, so you quickly shake your head, unable to bring yourself to describe just how dark your feelings are in the moment. Giving Taron a look that you are certain displays nothing but weakness and despondency, you try once again. “I can’t keep doing this,” you rasp, pointing to yourself and trying not to let the sobbing start in front of Taron. “I can’t.”

The look of confusion on Taron’s face only lasts for a few moments, before it sinks away, his shoulders dropping and his face now displaying sorrow. It is clear that he understands your meaning, and the heartache that he feels at your veiled admission only hits you harder. Taron swallows hard, furrowing his brow in thought, then he leans in to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Wait here,” he whispers, pulling your blanket back over your head once again. You hear him walk quickly out of the room, and are intrigued by the sounds of your dining room chairs dragging hurriedly along the floor. You are tempted to lift the blanket to see what he is doing, but your overwhelming feelings make it difficult for you to move.

After several minutes, and lots of different noises you try and fail to distinguish, Taron’s footsteps grow close to you again, and he pulls the blanket away from your body completely this time. You peer up at him as he stands above you, now only in shorts and a t-shirt, and you feel yourself nearly cower at how he towers; Taron quickly reads your expression and takes a few steps away.

“Come with me, my heart,” he says, holding his hand out towards you. For a moment, you hesitate but you see the desperation on his face, and your instinct to make sure Taron does not feel any negative emotions kicks in. “You can bring your blanket if you’d like,” he says, gently, giving you a small smile. You grab the blanket, and wrap it around yourself, climbing from the sofa as you await more instructions. This time, he does not speak, but takes your hand and leads you into the dining room.

All of the chairs are shoved into the corner, and your table is pushed against the wall, draped with a large, heavy blanket, covered to the floor. Taron releases his grip on your hand and moves towards the table, lowering to his hands and knees so he can pull back the blanket enough to crawl underneath. When the blanket falls back into place, and you no longer see Taron, you stare at the space he was just in, confused; after a moment, you slowly get onto the floor and lift up the blanket to peer underneath.

Taron is sitting with his back against the wall, surrounded by a bed of blankets and pillows. There are a few bottles of your favorite drink and bags of junk food sitting beside him, while his iPad is next to it, opened to Netflix.

“We can cuddle,” he says, softly. “I can hold you while we eat our weight in junk food and I’ll finally watch Stranger Things with you. Or I can sing your favorite songs to you while I run my fingers through your hair the way you like. Or…we can lay here together in silence…you can cry if you need to, and I’ll hold you the whole time. Whatever you need, I’ll do. It’s just you and I here, no one can touch us. You’re safe with me.” You feel the tears stinging your eyes again as you stare at the look of pure adoration and honesty on Taron’s face; he wants nothing more than for you to feel loved.

“You’re supposed to catch a flight tonight for–”

“No, no,” he interrupts. “It’s alright. Come here.” He holds his arms open, gesturing for you to join him beneath the table. “Nothing else is as important as you are to me, my heart,” he says. “I’ll stay here with you as long as you need me.”

You finally allow a small smile to spread across your lips, the tears dripping slowly from your eyes as you crawl under the table. Once the blanket drops back into place, the only thing illuminating the space is that from the iPad, giving you just enough light to find your way to Taron. Placing both hands on the sides of your face, he pulls you in for a gentle kiss, then eases you to sit low between his thighs, with your head against his chest.

“Here we are,” he mumbles, taking your blanket and pulling it over both of you. “Now, what shall we do first?” You angle your head to peer up at his face, caught just enough in the glow of the tablet to show the outline of his face to you; the kind smile is apparent on his lips, and you find your heart to nearly skip a beat.

“Sing?” you ask, quietly. “I want to feel it in your chest.”

“Certainly,” he smiles, kissing the top of your head, as he helps you rest against him again. 

Being with Taron never makes the thoughts leave you forever, and you work to make peace in knowing that you will never be cured of them. However, when you find yourself in front of his bright green gaze and caught in his tender embrace, you feel like you can fight through the shadows with him at your side. With Taron, you know you are never alone, and that having someone who makes you feel as though you matter helps keep the darkness away.


End file.
